nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Honor
The Elodoth are those Werewolves who favor Honor. Honor Numina are Gifts of Luna in her guise as the Half Moon, straddling the seen and unseen worlds. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Half Moon. The first Elodoth was Skolith-Ur, the Winter Wolf, and so the Storm Lord Tribe that descends from him also favors Honor. Half Moon Gifts * Scent Beneath the Surface (*) - Wits+Empathy+Honor: detect whether the target is lying. * Snarl of Command (*) - Presence+Intimidation+Honor vs. Composure + Rage: force the answer a single question honestly. * Aura of Truce (**) - Savvy+Persuasion+Honor: Everyone within (Rage x 10) yards must Push themselves Mentally to begin hostilities. * Fuel Rage (**) - Stamina+Occult+Honor: Grant another Pack-mate 1 additional turn in Gauru form per success, from your own reserves. * Bind or Sunder (***) - Stamina+Occult+Honor: Steal 1 turn of Gauru Form from another Werewolf. Gifts of the Pack * Web of Scent (*) - Wits+Survival+Honor: Share senses between Pack-mates within Rage x successes miles for the remainder of the scene. * Warning Howl (*) - Presence+Expression+Honor: Send out a one-sentence message to all your Pack-mates, no matter where they are. * Brother's Strength (**) - Composure+Empathy+Honor: Give all secondary actors 9-again on a Teamwork roll. * Synergy (**) - Savvy+Larceny+Honor: Trade one Skill dot between Pack-mates per success. * Unity (***) - none: Pack-mates operating together may share each other's Will, Morale and essence for the remainder of the scene. Gifts of Insight * Sense Malice (*) - Logic+Empathy+Honor vs. Composure+Rage: sense the closest source of aggression or ill will. * Scent of Taint (*) - Wits+Occult+Honor: Detect Supernatural beings for the remainder of the scene. * Echo Dream (**) - Wits+Investigation+Honor: Sense the most significant event that has occurred in the area in the recent past. * Soul Read (**) - Logic+Empathy+Honor vs. Resolve+Rage: Detect one of the target's sins or dark secrets per success. * Omen Gazing (***) - Resolve+Occult+Glory: Enter a trance for several minutes, then ask one question about the near future per success. Gifts of Warding * Ward vs. Predators (*) - Presence+Animal Ken+Honor: Mark off a 1 mile circumference per success that predators may not enter. * Ward vs. Humans (*) - Savvy+Socialize+Honor: Mark off a 1 mile circumference per success that humans may not enter. * Ward vs. Technology (**) - Logic+Science+Honor: Mark off a 25 yard circumference per success where technology does not work. * Ward vs. Spirits (**) - Presence+Occult+Honor: Mark off a 25 yard circumference per success that spirits may not enter. * Song of Spirit Slumber (***) - Presence+Expression+Honor: Spirits within (Rage x 10) yards fall asleep for one turn per success. Gifts of Weather * Call the Breeze (*) - Savvy+Survival+Honor: Change wind speed and direction, or create a wind indoors * Silent Fog (*) - Composure+Survival+Honor: summon a thick fog (penalty equal to Rage) over a radius of 20 yards per success. * Deluge (**) - Presence+Survival+Honor: summon a hailstorm over (Rage x 100) yards, dealing 1 bashing damage per success. * Killing Frost (**) - Resolve+Survival+Honor: drop the temperature within Rage yards to below freezing, dealing 1 bashing damage per turn for the remainder of the scene, and causing an environmental penalty due to cold equal to the number of successes achieved. * Thunderbolt (***) - Wits+Survival+Honor – Defense: Call a lightning strike, dealing successes +5L damage to the target.